


This Victory, At Least

by 191615311



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t just come demanding sex whenever you want it. It’s not my job to get you off. You can do it yourself, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Victory, At Least

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and I really wanted Eiji rimming Ankh. I'm about 900% sure I don't have their characterization right but no one else was going to write it (unless you would now like to write it for me or in general in which case I'll marry you) so I did. I'm so sorry.

Eiji wakes up to Ankh hovering over him in the darkness, face inches from his. Ankh is saying his name, repeating it, petulantly.  
  
“Ankh, no.” He groans, trying to roll over, but Ankh won’t let him. He traps Eiji where he is, knees a vice grip around Eiji’s hips. Eiji tries again, “It’s the middle of the night, Ankh. That’s the time people sleep, so unless there’s a Yummy…”  
  
Ankh’s response is to bring himself low enough to press his erection into Eiji’s hip. Eiji gives a put-upon sigh. “You can’t just come demanding sex whenever you want it. It’s not my job to get you off. You can do it yourself, you know.”  
  
Ankh just presses into him more insistently, staring him down in the darkness. He knows Eiji will cave, just like every other time. His body is already responding and his protests are small things, more habit than anything else. Finally, Eiji sighs again and brings his hands up to slide the jacket over Ankh’s shoulders. “Fine, but if I agree to do this you agree to stay in the bed with me after. I don’t want you going back to that perch by yourself tonight.”  
  
Ankh gives no indication that he’s heard, only sits up to strip off his jacket the rest of the way, his shirt following. Initially he’d wanted to leave his clothes on but that was another one of Eiji’s rules. If they were going to do this, clothes came off. Of both of them. It was fine to leave them on during quickies but if it was in bed, especially at night, clothes had to come off.  
  
Eiji is already shirtless and happily devotes his attention to watching appreciatively as Ankh strips. Ankh is so inherently sexual without even realizing it, and Eiji thinks it’s hard not to be enthralled. By now, looking over Ankh’s bare chest and arms, and the only part of Ankh that’s actually part of Ankh, it’s easy to shutter away the guilt at what Hina would think about what they were doing with her brother’s body.  
  
“Ankh.” Eiji murmurs, just his name, reaching up to tug him down into a kiss. Used to Eiji insisting on intimacy in bed, Ankh goes easily. The angle lets him grind his hips against Eiji’s, erection hopelessly trapped and aching in his too tight pants.  
  
Ankh is silent during sex. Not quiet, silent. He doesn’t voice his pleasure, and this is no exception. He breaks his kiss with Eiji, tugging his lower lip out from between Eiji’s teeth, to sit up straight and brace his hands on Eiji’s chest. The leverage helps him move, grinding down against him with hip movements that are practically obscene. His head falls forward as he does but he doesn’t make a sound aside from his breathing, which has become slightly heavier.  
  
Eiji is slightly more vocal about his pleasure, hands going to Ankh’s hips as he lets out a groan. Ankh’s hips are thin and delicate, just like the rest of him, and they fit in Eiji’s hands easily. He lets Ankh just move for a while before he uses the force to still him, hand finding the button and zip of his pants and undoing them.  
  
“Off.” He orders, and Ankh throws him a look but does, in fact, shuffle off of Eiji to get his pants off. Eiji takes the opportunity to push his underwear off his hips and kick them to the end of the bed. He reaches out for Ankh again and Ankh is back, straddling his hips, skin on skin this time and so much better.  
  
So far they’ve stuck to hand jobs, rutting against each other, and occasional blowjobs. Eiji wants more. He feels like he needs more, craves more of Ankh. He’s sure Ankh can tell, on some level, after all Ankh is a Greed and his desire for Ankh is just that, desire. But he’s not so ashamed of it anymore, at least not when it comes to Ankh himself. He’s not above indulging his desires, not here, not in this situation.  
  
He takes hold of Ankh’s hips again and tugs them forward insistently. At Ankh’s questioning look he says, “I’d like to try something.” And then, “If you don’t like it we can stop.”  
  
Ankh considers it for a moment but ultimately lets Eiji tug him forward until he’s kneeling over Eiji’s face. It takes Eiji a moment to maneuver him into a good position and Ankh is getting impatient and surly, but then Eiji’s hands are on him again and he’s pressing kisses to the inside of Ankh’s thigh. He’s saying something about patience between kisses and Ankh isn’t really listening, his human hand curling into Eiji’s hair and the other supporting his body as Eiji runs his tongue up the sensitive crease of his thigh.  
  
Then Eiji’s hands are coming up to spread his ass open and before Ankh can ask what he’s doing Eiji’s tongue is on him again, flicking across his hole gently, and Ankh’s whole body _jerks_. He twitches back a bit, unsure if he likes the sensation, but then forward again, seeking more. Eiji gives him what he’s looking for, licking at him firmly this time, and Ankh decides that yes, he definitely wants more.  
  
Eiji isn’t holding back, licking at him with the enthusiasm he takes to everything he does until Ankh is spit slick and loose. Eiji can tell he wants more, with the little twitches of his hips and the way he’s breathing, the look on his face when Eiji glances up to see it. But either he’s still too proud to ask or he just doesn’t know how. On some other day Eiji might have made him do it anyway, but right now doesn’t seem like a time to push. Instead he dives back in, licking over him a couple more times before he presses the tip of his tongue against him and starts to push it in. He considers it the biggest victory he’s had yet, because Ankh lets out a small, desperate whimper.  
  
Eiji wants to hear another sound out of Ankh so he slowly works his tongue further into him, using it to slick and stretch him slowly. The way Ankh shakes above him and works his hips into the movement of Eiji’s tongue tells Eiji everything he needs to know about how much Ankh is enjoying this. He works up a rhythm, eventually, sliding his tongue in and out of Ankh and occasionally pulling out entirely to lick at his hole again before he works it back in.  
  
From this angle, he can’t reach around to jerk Ankh off, and his hands are occupied anyway, so he pulls away long enough to say, breathless and panting almost as hard as Ankh is, “Touch yourself.”  
  
Ankh doesn’t need any more encouragement and he wraps his human hand around his erection. It only takes a few strokes, with Eiji’s tongue back inside him, before he’s coming, gasping something that sounds suspiciously like Eiji’s name.  
  
Eiji’s satisfied with the results as he lets Ankh fall back on top of him. He gives Ankh a moment to recover himself before tapping him lightly on the thigh. “Good, yeah?”  
  
Ankh glances up to meet his gaze and doesn’t say anything, just slides down to suck Eiji off. Eiji is pretty sure what he means is _thanks_ and _it was good_. Ankh isn’t big on reciprocating, usually.  
  
Later, after Eiji cleans them both up and pulls the covers back up onto the bed, Ankh doesn’t put up more than a token protest at the way Eiji wraps an arm around his waist and plasters himself to Ankh’s back. This victory, Ankh supposes, goes to Eiji, and that doesn’t bother him as much as it should.


End file.
